


Let me be your lover

by Horns_N_Jams



Category: Dragons Race to the Edge, DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), HTTYD, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), RTTE - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Ignore if needed, Just can you not, Peoples got triggered over my choice of tagging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, Unplanned Pregnancy, cuteness, malacup, porn with wanna be plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horns_N_Jams/pseuds/Horns_N_Jams
Summary: Hiccup had started visiting at Mala’s home and on Defenders of the Wings island a lot, just to get help from her to his future task on as chief.They end up forming an intimate relationship with each others, even tho Hiccup being betrothed with Astrid a long run.Hiccup is quite worried on telling her that as doesn't want to hurt her feelings.





	1. Chaper 1

Hiccup has been really worried of his coming task as a Berk's chief, not like he was not ready for it. He was really not ready for it.

But he didn’t want to bother his dad with his small worry of nonsense, so he had started talking with Mala about it and, asking help from her. From another leader, well she was a queen, but on their villages and tribes their heirs equaled the same.

 

_ “If you want, I could tell you about this much comfortable with some tea, would that be okay with you?”  _

 

Hiccup smiled as he writhed her an answer,

_ “Yeah that sounds really good to me, I come soon as possible.” _

 

He tied his letter on terrible terrors leg, and let him to go on the mail journey. While he went to get him and Toothless ready for their trip

“Hiccup..” Astrid followed him, and slightly startled him as he was so in his thoughts

“Uh yeah?” 

He turned to her with slight nervous smile, placing the bag from his hands down.

“All fine? You have been so.. Out of focus and really thoughtful.” 

“Yeah, I’m good.” 

Hiccup smiled with nod.

“Just worried” 

Astrid sight, and smiled softly

“About the chief task? Hiccup you will be fine.” 

“I know but… I want to be ready.” 

He sighed, and looked down on his feets.

Astrid placed her hand on his shoulder.

“All will be fine, but you going somewhere?” 

She poked on his bag.

Hiccup chuckled, “Yeah Mala promised to explain me few key things of leadership.”

He smiled to her, being back more relaxed. 

Astrid shrugged, and patted his shoulder

“Well, don’t make it too long. We have plannings to do.”

She gave small kiss on his cheek. Hiccup huffed.

“I know, I try to make it a quick trip.” 

Astrid smiled to him with small nod, and left to her hut.

Hiccup sighed and continued packing. Toothless looked him, curiously purring.

Hiccup quickly petted his snoot.

“Let's go to sleep, we have early morning ahead..*

Toothless purred more with agreed, and jumped on his spot as Hiccup walked to his bed..

 

Next morning Hiccup woke up before you even could see sun fully peaking from horizon, he sat up and rubbed sleep out of his eyes he has long flight ahead with Toothless and dosen’t to fall asleep on him.

With slight groan he got off the bed and started to get ready for the flight.

Toothless had got out moment before him and sniffed on the slight morning wind.    
“Morning bud..” Hiccup yawned petting head of his friend. Toothless gently let out soft furr, and slightly closed his eyes.    
“Ready for the trip?”    
Toothless quickly furred his yes and got ready to get up on the sky. Hiccup chuckled, “Okay bud, let’s go.” Hiccup hopped on his back and they left on their trip.

 

Mala where already waiting Hiccup’s arrival there and had collected herself a note of all stuff she should talk to him about, and was reading it again, after 5th time.    
“My queen, you should relax. You and Hiccup still are friends, it doesn't need to be all perfect.” Throk gently said and placed his palm on her shoulder, she sighed little and looked to him over her shoulder.    
“I know Throk, but I still want to make sure that everything is right.”    
She smiled and continued on her planing. He huffed gently watching over his sisters working. it once again reminding him when she first became queen.

“You know. This kinda reminds me of something.” 

“Of what?” Mala looked back to him bit confused what he meant.   
“Well, back then when you just had gotten crown and were all worried of ‘Are you good’ or *Can I even do this’. Mala smiled with soft snort.

“Yeah this is familiar, I hope I can help him as well.”

“I know you can.” Thork sured on his younger sister with warm smile. “Thanks brother.”

 

Sun slowly had started to go down when Hiccup and Toothless, landed on the island where Mala did wait them.    
“Welcome Hiccup, I hope fight where nice.”    
“Yeah it where, surprisingly good. Thanks.”   
Hiccup smiled to her as got down from Toothless back. Mala smiled back.    
Starting to lead him towards her home. “I think its us better talk on private, our men's will take care of Toothless so he can rest well before your twos trip back to home.”

Hiccup smiled to her and shortly nodded. “Thank you Mala.”

“No problem, sit down I will get us some tea.”    
She pointed him to the small living area that had two comfy looking chairs with small table. 

_ So, this is how Queen lives… _ Hiccup thought looking around her home, that were really warm and… welcoming. He sat down on one of the chair and staid waiting her.

 

Mala carefully picked up the tea for them as did kinda wanted it to be remembered. Still slightly show him her feelings, still knowing the fact that he is already betrothed to someone else. Mala sighed little and did choose the tea she had got from traveling future teller. 

and fastly got the tea ready for them. 

“Sorry that it took so long, I kinda had placed my tea on wrong place.”    
“It’s okay.” Hiccup smiled to her and got the mug from her, and too slight sip from it.    
“Wow.. this is really good. Where did you got this?”    
Mala smiled little. “I did got it from traveling future teller, for good luck. But I think you are here for a different reason?”

Hiccup bit jumped as he remembered why he where there.   
“Oh yeah.. About the chief thing.”    
Mala chuckled, and took drink from her tea.    
“Go ahead tell what worries you more on it.”   
Hiccup took a deep breath and started explaining her what he felt and what scared him more on with it.

“.. You are so amazing Mala, you know that right?” 

After a long while Hiccup lift his face up from his hands and almost empty tea mug to her. Mala looked to him really surprised.    
“What do you mean?”

Hiccup straightened his back to look better to her, with really small and sweet smile.    
“I mean that, you are so strong, and smart. Really caring and loving woman, who I’ve ever met… I know this sounds really weird, I can’t hide some things anymore…”   
“Hiccup I don’t understand what you mean I…”    
Hiccup caught her on mid sentence, turning her head towards him and got her lips into soft kiss. This got Mala off guard and made her to drop her now empty tea mug down on the floor.    
“I’m sorry.. I should not have done that…” Hiccup muttered as let go the kiss, having really red face. Mala collected herself back into world with slight head shake.    
“No it okay…”    
She leaned her face closer to his to get him back to the kiss. Hiccup fastly answered on that kiss, with slight passionate hunger, and pulled her closer to him, making Mala got her arms around his neck. Deepening the kiss while drowning her fingers into his warm brown hair.

Hiccup moved his hands up from her sides to behind her neck to find away to open her armor. 

Mala broke the kiss for moment with a smirk, getting up and took hold him from his shirt collar and lead him to her bedroom. She gently pushed him on the bed and eased him on getting her armor off by opening the top button from her armor and dropping her shoulder pads of, Hiccup looked up to her behind his hair with slight sly smile on his face as got her back on his lap and into a kiss, fully opening to part of her armor and dropping it down next to bed. Mala moved her way to get of his leather armor and red shirt that also soon did find their way on the floor. Both panted being out of air as they let go of the kiss and Hiccup finally got of her golden belt, and slowly let it drop down on the floor. Mala looked down on that sly boy under her, slowly trailed her fingers down on his skinny chest, down to his pants.   
Slowly opening them, letting his half woken friend free, and slowly downed his pants to halfway, before took hold from his shoulder turning them to lay down on the bed, her under him. 

“Please, take me..” She purred to him on soft voice, taking him to a kiss as he kicked his pants off and took her underpants, from his way. 


	2. Chaper 2

Hiccup, swooped her legs around his hips and waist. Finally getting of her under shirt. He paused for a moment, to take good look of the gorgeous queen under him. Soft blush climbed on his cheeks, from his studying her well trained and shaped body.Hiccup placed his hands on her hips, slowly moving them up on her chest cupping his hands on her breast, and softly started massaging both. Mala bites on her lower lip corner of her lip getting into a slight smirk her relaxing down her shoulders and cupping her back up. Hiccup found more confidence in himself and pressed with his thumb on one of her nipple, Mala softly muffled through her lips, really wanting more and holding herself down

Hiccup got more courage and power in him, moving his left hand down on her hips, keeping his other hand on her breast, softly pinching on the nipple downing his face on side of her neck placing few tiny kisses moving down towards her collarbones and chest. Same time also started to tease her, slowly rubbing his harden shaft on her clint, slightly squishing her hips. 

Mala let out soft gasp that she tried to hold in, not really wanting to make any indicating noises, Hiccup smirked and hungrily kissed on her neck just to make her moan for him, letting few bite marks there after his hungry kisses.    
Mala heavily muffled, more heating up from the constant teasing.    
“Hiccup… Please..” She moaned out taking hold of his face and getting it near her face, he smirked and downed small and sweet kiss on her lips.    
“Please, say what you want.” He murmured quietly on her ear sending ray of shivers down on her spine.

“Please… Just take me…” She huffed and took her into deep kiss, Hiccup slightly smiled on the kiss, directing his shaft on right way by his free hand softly pulling it in. Slight moan escaped from their kiss, while Hiccup moved both of his hands back to on her hips hold on to them as started moving his hips slowly and softly, feeling her all way out. Mala braked the kiss with muffled moan, leaning her head bit back on her bed wrapping her hands around him and on his back, Hiccup let out a gruff bit squished on her hips, starting to move on faster and bit deeper feeling the all warmth that glowed from her, gently rubbing his thumbs on her hip bones. Mala slightly bended her back to get closer to him and all sparkling shivers on her back. 

She tugged her nails lightly in his back leaving faint pink lines on there, he muffled with small smile, leaning down taking her back into a kiss. Mala fastly answered on the kiss pulling him closer to her, making Hiccup move his hands towards her sides, deepening more with muffled groan on the kiss. Mala tightened her legs around him, getting him trapped Hiccup grunted deeply getting closer on cumming. Mala softly shushed to him.    
“It’s okay…” She purred to him, making him slightly smirk and leaned to leave tray of kisses along her neck and chest as he slowed down, moving his hips more deeply as pumped his seed in her.

 

Both of them breathed heavily, and Hiccup placed his forehead on hers, taking her into cuddle as flopped down to lay down next to her. Mala closed her eyes little and cuddled her face into croot of his neck, he smiled and covered both off them with blanket.

~~~

“Oi! I’m not sure if you two planned to sleep through this day… Well seems like that looks more than possible looking onto you two.” 

Throk greeted them, and wake those two lovebirds, Hiccup groaned and cuddled Mala more as didn’t want the moment to end. Mala slightly gruffed opening one of her eyes to look on her brother.    
“It is that late already.”   
Throk nodded

“Well sun is just been up hole morning and two hours from that so yea… I think you two had some fun last night?”    
“Shoot..”    
Mala mumbled as answer to her brother, who bursted into a laughter.    
“Fine I left you two to dress up.”    
He said as turned to leave still silently chuckling. 

Mala sighed and sat up turning to look down on half asleep being Hiccup, she smiled and leaned slightly giving him soft kiss, Hiccup slightly smiled on the kiss lifting up his hand bit on side of her head. 

“Morning..” He softly murmured after the kiss broke, Mala smirked.

“Morning, I hope you slept good.”   
“More than just good.” 

Hiccup rolled more on his back and stretched his arms and shoulder. Mala chuckled with smile as got up to get her clothes. Hiccup lazily sat up and did kinda got stuck with her and on her still bare back as she started to collect on her clothes, he sighed and got up to get his pants from somewhere at the floor. Mala turned back to him to get her armor from the floor near him, and let out soft chuckle.    
“What? What is it?” Hiccup looked to her with confused look on his face.    
“No its nothing, your hair is just bit.. poof.”    
She answered and got closer to him, starting to gently to ruffle his brown hair. Hiccup chuckled.    
“Well, I don’t think your hair is that better.”    
He smiled with slight sly smirk, running his fingers through her golden blond hair. Mala snorted little and leaned to kiss him.    
“You know that I notices?”   
“What?”    
Hiccup mumbled through the kiss.   
“You are slightly taller than me now.”   
She said with smile and poked his nose, Hiccup upped his brows little.    
“Oh, I didn’t notice that before..”    
He smirked with soft chuckled to get rest of his clothes on.   
Mala started to get her armor back on, having slight struggle with it.    
“Wait, I will help..”    
Hiccup calmy said and helped her to close her top part of the armor.    
“Thanks.”   
She smiled and got her  belt back on.    
“I think you will leave soon?”   
Mala asked from him trying not to sound too sad about it, Hiccup sighed with short nod.    
“Yeah I.. Have to.”    
He got his arms gently around her waist.

“But, I can come back again soon. Just if you want.”   
Mala chuckled on his sly face.    
“Yes I indeed want.”   
Hiccup smiled and leaned to kiss her, also thinking slight plan to him to explain why it took so long, and what to do with his and Astrid's case

Mala looked to him as the broke from the kiss.    
“You should not worry alone of this, we both are as much in this now..”   
She softly said placing hand on his cheek, Hiccup sighed leaning his head more on her hand.   
“I know.. I still don’t want to hurt her feelings, can we keep this silent till I get idea how we can tell about this and that I’m ending our betrothal.”   
Mala smiled with small nod    
“Yeah sure.”

 


	3. Chaper 3

Hiccup waited her as she tried taming her hair to look even tiny more decent. Before she left out with Hiccup.

Sun had already raised up and nicely warmed on the island and the people down there.

“Would you, like to eat something before you leave?”

Mala asked turning to him, with soft smile on her face. Hiccup smiled back to her with nod    
“Yeah that would be great, Thanks.”

Mala widened her as she took him to get them something quick to eat before he leaves. Toothless caught both of them quickly. Snuggling his face gently to Hiccup’s leg.    
He chuckled and gently patted on the black snout.    
“Heya bud, I hope you did sleep well as I did..” 

Toothless gently furred answer to him, with soft snuffs. Mala smiled giving one fruit to both of the boys, biting on to one by herself as well.   
“Wow I didn’t know humans could eat these too.”   
Mala chuckled with quick nod.

“These are as good to humans as these are to dragons.”   
He smiled, taking bite out of the fruit and found it to be really sweet, almost like honey.    
“Wow… This is really good.”

Mala softly smiled as they both continued on eating the rest of the fruit.

~~

Astrid looked over the ocean and to the horizon really thoughtfully, and got startled by Fishlegs.    
“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you..”    
He smiled softly to her,  Astrid sighed with small smile

“Yeah, it’s okay.”

“Worrying of Hiccup?”

She nodded

“He should already been gotten back…”

Fishlegs placed hand on her shoulder.

“He is fine Astrid. Maybe he needed to rest before he left.” 

Astrid looked to her friend and softly smiled.

“Yeah you must be right.”   
“Come, let’s get something to eat while we wait him to get back.”   
Astrid chuckled and followed her friend back to club house

~~

 

Hiccup looked up on the horizon while got Toothless ready for a long flight back to the edge.  He let out a small sigh, and turned to look at Mala behind her.    
“I try to get back.. Soon as possible.”   
Mala nodded, and took him into a hug.    
“Have safe flight you two.”   
Hiccup smiled with small nods and slightly leaned down to kiss her.   
“we will, don’t worry.”   
Toothless softly purred, as Hiccup hopped on his saddle.    
“Let’s go bud.” Toothless opened his wings and strongly got up in air. 

Mala watched them slowly vanish to the  horizon.    
“Well… I could say that, quite interesting plot is going on here dear little sister.” 

Throk said as managed to sneak next to her and scare her.    
“Holy… One, don’t sneak like that, and two yes I know. This is really risky and yes stupid from me…” Thork placed hand on her shoulder.    
“I hope on the best dear sister.”

Mala turned to look on him and smiled, with small and short nod.

~~

 

Day has gotten really long into long at the night when Hiccup and Toothless got back to the edge. Hiccup looked around the edge not seeing lot of lights out there.    
_ “Everyone must be sleeping already.”  _

He thought as he got down from Toothless's back. Toothless lift up his head and ears as he heard something, and turned his head towards the center of edge.   
“what it is bu.. Agh!”   
Astrid jumped to Hiccup from his back.    
“Where have you been? And how it took so long? Are you okay?” Astrid started to plaster him with questions and tightly hugged him. Hiccup nervously chuckled in the hug.

“Astrid I’m fine. Me and Mala just lost track of time when we talked.”   
He started softly smiling to her.    
“So she.. Said to me to stay ad night as it would have been too dangerous  to us to leave right away.” He smiled and placed soft kiss on her forehead. She sighed.    
“Yeah understandable.” She said with half smile and looked to him.    
“You hungry? There might still be some food left if twins had not got there..”   
Hiccup laughed. And followed her to the club room.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Astrid got Hiccup some left over chickens from their dinner earlier and gave them to him.    
“Thanks.”    
Hiccup smiled and gave small peck on her cheek as she sat down next to her, she smiled.   
“Well.. Did everything went as you planned? With the trip I mean.”   
Hiccup nodded as had mouth full of food.    
“More or less, We did kinda got off track on some stuffs..”

He mumbled, through mouth full of food, and thought on what did happen on that night.. Trying not to get any blush on his cheeks. Astrid looked confused.    
“What you mean by; ‘Got off track?’ “    
Hiccup clubbed down his food, and turned to Astrid.    
“Well…”   
He started thinking what to say, nor on this case come up with stuff.    
_ ‘Oh shit… I can’t really say what really happened, Oh sweet odin help me.’ _ __   
Hiccup thought directly looking into her eyes,    
“Well, one kid there had let out all mail terrors, who’s then started to cause mayhem in the island and almost everyone needed to be there to catch them all back to their place… Yeaah.”   
He nervously chuckled, looking into her eyes. Astrid lifted her brow and chuckled.    
“Okay, that must been kinda interesting tag game.”   
Hiccup relaxed and smiled softly.    
“Yeah it was, but fun actually… Mala did made me lead on one party while she and Throk lead another one.”   
“Wow.. Now I am kind jealous of that.”   
She laughs what made Hiccup smile.   
“But you should go to sleep, you still have long flight behind you.”   
She continued with small relaxed smile on her face, Hiccup smiled and nodded to her.   
“Yeah, you are right.”   
He got up and kissed her forehead.    
“Good night, Astrid.”   
“Good night, Hiccup”

 

Hiccup walked into his hut being really in his own thoughts about, what has happened on past few days. More how much he just wants to be with her. Hi sighed stepping in his hut where Toothless was already sleeping, he huffed through his nose,    
“Good that you are that relaxed bud..”    
He silently mumbled walking up to his bed and flopping down on it, feeling extremely alone.

Hiccup tried to brush off that feeling, and rolled up to his blanket to try fell on a sleep. 

 

~~~

 

Other side of the horizon, feelings where the same loneliness as it’s on the edge, Mala sight trying to read her thoughts into some where else with no huge luck. She placed her book down and walked to out to take small walk to clear out her head.

She turned to look on looming volcano other side of her island that left out ominous orange red light up to the starry sky.    
“Sleeping troubles?”

“Don’t sneak like that Throk.”    
Throk laugh,    
“Sorry sister, but question still holds.”   
Mala snorted, turning to her brother.    
“Yes I got sleeping troubles. How you up then?”   
He shrugged.    
“No reason.”   
Mala smirked.    
“You know, you should relax down, and move on finding yourself a someone in your life as well.”

“Stop.. But I’m trying…”   
He blushed little, rubbing behind his neck. Mala chuckled.   
“I would love to meet them on some point then.”

Throk laught and took hold from her shoulders.    
“Okay, now you go to sleep dear sister.”

And started to lead her back to her home.   
“Okay, okay, good night then brother.”   
“good night.”

 

~~~

 

Morning started slowly with Hiccup, him really not wanting to get up, looking on to empty spot next him, still feeling alone. Toothless purred and flopped his head on Hiccup’s skinny stomach and partly on chest as well.    
“Augh.. Morning bud..” Hiccup breath out and petted black scealy head, with yawn.    
Toothless kept gently purring on him, Hiccup smiled and sat up.    
“Want to get something to eat?”

Toothless gave him a gummy grin, hopping of from him, letting Hiccup to get up.    
Hiccup stretched his back making it slightly to crack, hi gruffed and got  fully up.   
“Okay, let’s go to eat.” He patted Toothless's head as they left out to eat, Hiccup leading towards the clubhouse while Toothless got his way to sabbless. 

 

“Good morning, everyone.”    
Hiccup greeted everyone up there.    
“You slept long. We already got terror mail from Dagur, and Heather.” Snotlout started handling him the letter from earlier.    
“Huh.. I hope everything is good there..” Hiccup got the letter, and bread slice to him, munching on that while reading.    
  


_ “Hi Hiccup and friends, we here had kept eyes open on suspicious activity , on Dragon hunters and Krogan. And they have all been alarmingly quiet on their actions but still. Dragons from islands not far from us, has been slowed on numbers, that might mean like that they had gotten new allie on their hand.  _

_ I hope you all keep the eyes open. _

 

_ Heather and Dagur.” _

 

Hiccup mumbled silently the letter out loud to him.    
“You don’t need to read it out loud, we already know what it’s in there.” Snotlout snorted out to his cousin taking the letter from him.    
“Well sorry that I lost on reading, but seems like we need to be more careful around here then..” Hiccup sighed and looked on the map.    
“They must be moving on the nights and in silence.”

“But who they could be?”    
Astrid asked, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.    
Hiccup shaked his head.

“I don’t know. This is something new.. We need to send alarms to Berk and Caldera Clay.”

Fishleg nodded on agreed.    
“I will go send one to Berk.”

Hiccup nodded as he left.    
“Good, I’ll send one to Mala and Throk to warn about this to them as well. “

He said quickly turning to leave giving quick kiss to Astrid cheek as he left.    
“I am not sure, but that was weirdly fast on his leavings to send a letter..”   
Ruffnut pointed out, Astrid shrugged turning to her friend.    
“Well, this still is serious thing.” 

Ruff shrugged back to her with small nod.    
“Yeah you are right.”   
“But it is cool, how they had managed to work in total silence of abou all that. Those mens… Or womens must be super people's.” Tuff snorted.    
“Or they are just really smarts.”    
Snotlout laugh to twins.    
“That would still make them super human.”    
Tuff grinned and wrapped arm around his friend's shoulders.    
Astrid rolled eyes.

 

~~~   
Hiccup got back to his hut, getting himself a empty paper, and started to write out the letter. 

 

_ ‘Hi _

_ I’m not sure if berserkers already informed this to you but, looks like dragon hunters had got them self new allie that seems to be really strong one, we don’t know much about it yet so please keep your self and others save there.  _ _   
_ _ Hiccup.” _

 

Hiccup got letter ready and runned to get himself a terror to send the letter.


End file.
